02 Sierpnia 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3442 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3657); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3443 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3658); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:14 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Kopciuszek - Spotkanie z mamą odc. 21 (Shinderera monogatari - Memories of my mother); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1995) 08:55 Domisiowe Bajki - Zdechlaczek 08:59 Domowe przedszkole - Poznajemy morskie głębiny - wyprawa batyskafem; program dla dzieci 09:25 Bob Budowniczy X - Niespodzianka dla Marty, odc. 6 (Bob the Builder // Wendy's welcome, ep. 6); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:35 Papirus - Wysłannicy pokoju 45 (The emissaries); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2000) 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 108 (odc. 108); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:55 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 5/12 - Colonel 11:25 Podróżnik - Destino Acapulco 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania - odc. 878; telenowela TVP 12:45 Letni seans filmowy - Chłopi - cz.I - Boryna; film fabularny 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 15:25 Klan - odc. 1267; telenowela TVP 15:50 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 4/18 - Decyzje 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3444 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3659); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3445 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3660); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Praca w wielkim stylu; serial TVP 18:55 Wieczorynka - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Na lodzie, odc. 10 19:05 Wieczorynka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 6 - Przygoda z czajką; serial animowany 19:15 Wieczorynka - Sali Mali - Spadajace liście 7 (Falling leaves); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Tenis ziemny: Orange Prokom Open - kronika 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Herosi, seria I - Wybory, odc. 22 (Heroes, season I, Landslide, ep. 22) kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:10 Herosi, seria I - Jak powstrzymać człowieka - bombę?, odc. 23 (Heroes, season I, How to Stop an Exploding Man, ep. 23) kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:00 David Nolande - cz. 4 (ep. 4, Crescendo); serial kraj prod.Francja (2006) 22:55 Teleexpress nocą 23:10 Szalona aukcja - finał 1 23:15 Bez pardonu III - odc. 12, Nietykalny (District, The III - ep. 12, Untouchable); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2002) 00:05 Dobre, bo polskie - Kobra: Samolot do Londynu; spektakl teatralny 01:05 Dobre, bo polskie - Kapitan Sowa na tropie - odc. 6/8 - Szantażysta; serial TVP 01:30 Dobre, bo polskie - S. O. S. - odc. 6/7 - Twarz mordercy; serial TVP 02:25 Dobre, bo polskie - Jak zrobić coś z niczego - spotkanie z Adamem Słodowym - odc. 2 Praca. Technika - Mój album; magazyn 02:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:20 Statek miłości - s.1, odc. 9/25; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1977) 06:10 Statek miłości - s.1, odc. 10/25; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1977) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 22 - Mały Eskimos 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Janka - odc. 4 Czysta gra; serial TVP 08:00 Szpital na peryferiach po dwudziestu latach - odc. 2 Oszczerstwo (Nemocnice na kraji mesta po 20 letech 2, Pomluva) kraj prod.CZECHY (2003) 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:40 10:44 Święta wojna - Koniec świata (257) 11:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 25; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Magnum - odc. 130/162 Jeden obraz jest wart tysiąc słów (MAGNUM P. I. s. 7 (One picture is worth)); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 12:30 Klinika pod kangurem - Odc 4/25 (Out There); serial kraj prod.Australia, USA, Wielka Brytania (2002) 12:55 Raj na ziemi - Madagaskar-odc.18 (Madagaskar-Living Edens); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 13:55 Dubidu - odc. 22; quiz muzyczny 14:50 Detektyw w sutannie - s. I, odc. 7/8 Dwaj bracia (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 1, ep. The Face In The Mirror Mystery); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1989) 15:40 Wakacje z Dwójką - Kochanie zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - odc 63/66 (Honey I shrunk the kids) kraj prod.USA (1997) 16:30 Puchar UEFA - Ameri Tbilisi - Bełchatów ( studio ) 16:45 Puchar UEFA - Ameri Tbilisi - Bełchatów ( I poł ) 18:40 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Muzyczne historie miłosne (cz. 2); widowisko 20:05 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów (10); widowisko rozrywkowe 20:35 Puchar UEFA - Groclin - Araz Imiszli ( studio ) 22:50 Panorama 23:05 Pogoda 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Biznes 23:20 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 23:50 Podróż w czasie - Wyprawy krzyżowe - odc.1 (The Crusades) 42'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 00:35 Chopin - Pragnienie miłości 123' kraj prod.Polska (2002) 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:54 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Pogoda; STEREO 10:13 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:03 Kurier Biznes; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:53 Pogoda; STEREO 11:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:03 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:06 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda; STEREO 12:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:06 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:53 Pogoda; STEREO 14:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:54 Pogoda; STEREO 15:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:04 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:58 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:41 Pogoda; STEREO 22:44 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:06 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:55 Ostatnie dni sław - Sharon Tate, odc. 5 (Final Days of an Icon) 52'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Michaelle Gagnet; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:47 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:59 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:29 Kurier; STEREO 01:49 Pogoda; STEREO 01:52 Ostatnie dni sław - Sharon Tate, odc. 5 (Final Days of an Icon) 52'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Michaelle Gagnet; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:46 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.45 Sekret Laury (125) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.55 Graczykowie (40) - serial komediowy 09.30 Daleko od noszy (93): Bardzo męskie imię - serial komediowy 10.00 Czarodziejki (29) - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Dotyk anioła (30) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Pensjonat Pod Różą (29): Starszy brat - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem (148) - telenowela 14.00 Miodowe lata (52): Obiecujący młody człowiek - serial komediowy 14.45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (150): Potrzeba przestrzeni - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Daleko od noszy (94): Człowiek z lasu - serial komediowy 16.55 Strażnik Teksasu (112) - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Miodowe lata (53): Napad - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Rodzina zastępcza (151): Przedłużona inkubacja - serial komediowy 20.00 Skazany na śmierć (11) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Skazany na śmierć (12) - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (17) - serial sensacyjny 22.55 Chora krew (2) - dramat, USA 1994 00.50 Dziewczyny w bikini 01.50 Nocne randki 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.50 Telesklep 06.40 Pogoda na miłość (4) - serial obyczajowy 07.35 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 08.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.05 Telesklep 11.55 Zorro (1) - serial animowany 12.25 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.20 Pogoda na miłość (5) - serial obyczajowy 15.20 Prawo pożądania (121) - telenowela 16.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularnodokumentalny 18.30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Pogoda 19.40 Sport 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 Granica - film sensacyjny; USA 1999 22.00 Magda M. (45, 46) - serial obyczajowy 00.00 Kryminalni (66, 67) - serial kryminalny 01.55 Siłacze: Strongcup - program rozrywkowy 02.55 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 03.55 Telesklep 04.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.05 Nic straconego - powtórki TV 4 05.45 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 06.05 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny 06.30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Monster Warriors (10) - serial animowany 09.00 TiVi Sekcja - talk show 10.00 Saint-Tropez (8) - serial obyczajowy 11.05 Beverly Hills 90210 (31) - serial obyczajowy 12.05 Lingo - teleturniej 13.05 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (64) - serial animowany 15.50 Beverly Hills 90210 (32) - serial obyctajowy 16.50 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.50 Saint-Trapez (9) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Kameleon (16) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Stąd do wieczności - dramat wojenny, USA 1953 23.35 Klątwa Mojżesza - film SF, USA 1999 01.30 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.05 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.55 The Rolling Stones w Norymberdze - koncert 03.40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:14 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Na żywioł - Ogień cz.2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Leśnym tropem - odc. 6; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Twarze i maski - odc. 1/8 Kat. Rok 1974 56'; serial TVP; reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Kinga Preis, Krzysztof Kolberger, Norbert Rakowski, Agnieszka Dygant, Marek Siudym, Krzysztof Stroiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Czterdziesty sezon Kabaretu pod Egidą - cz. 2; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 853* - Remont nie jest najważniejszy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1260; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 13:05 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 11; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Kroniki XIII Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych; STEREO 14:10 "...za każdy kamień Twój..."; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Tatrzańskie sacrum; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Na żywioł - Ogień cz.2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Zwierzowiec - Pies czy kot? - Chart rosyjski odc.55; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Kłomińskie wrzosy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Twarze i maski - odc. 1/8 Kat. Rok 1974 56'; serial TVP; reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Kinga Preis, Krzysztof Kolberger, Norbert Rakowski, Agnieszka Dygant, Marek Siudym, Krzysztof Stroiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Odkrywanie Warszawy - Dobrzy Bracia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 853* - Remont nie jest najważniejszy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kasztaniaki - Groźny intruz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1260; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 W stronę świata - odc. 6* Wojciech Kawecki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 12; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Kroniki XIII Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych; STEREO 22:10 mc 2- Maszyna czasu Manna i Materny - (6); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Joanny Brodzik - Czy mogę się szybciej uczyć?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:46 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:48 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Twarze i maski - odc. 1/8 Kat. Rok 1974; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 853* - Remont nie jest najważniejszy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kasztaniaki - Groźny intruz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1260; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 W stronę świata - odc. 6* Wojciech Kawecki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 12; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Kroniki XIII Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych; STEREO 03:55 mc 2- Maszyna czasu Manna i Materny - (6); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Joanny Brodzik - Czy mogę się szybciej uczyć?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Park Narodowy Gór Stołowych 47'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Urbański; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 06:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:35 Telesklep 07:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08:10 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy odc. 34/44 USA 2000 09:10 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela odc. 34/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 10:05 Nocny kurs - serial sensacyjny odc. 6/22 USA 2003 11:05 Zabawa od kuchni - konkurs interaktywny 12:05 Telesklep 14:10 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela odc. 35/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 15:10 Nikita - serial sensacyjny odc. 4/22 Kanada 1997 16:10 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 4/24 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 17:10 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 18:10 Nocny kurs - serial sensacyjny odc. 6/22 USA 2003 19:10 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 5/24 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 20:10 Yakuza - film sensacyjny reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Ken Takakura, Eiji Okada, Herb Edelman USA 1975 22:25 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny odc. 8/24 USA 2003 23:25 Projekt plaża - extra - magazyn 00:00 Gangsterzy - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Karbelnikoff, wyk. Christian Slater, Patrick Dempsey, Richard Grieco, Lara Flynn Boyle USA 1991 Polsat Sport 07:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 08:00 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski Club America - Chelsea Londyn 10:10 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski Guangahou Pharmacentical FC - Manchester United 12:20 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski Arsenal Londyn - Inter Mediolan 14:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 15:00 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy 15:30 Siatkówka plażowa Pomeranka Cup 17:40 Żużel Liga angielska 19:50 The Best Of - reportaż 20:10 Boks Gala w Secaucus - waga lekka Arturo Gatti - Pete Taliaferro 22:20 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska - mecz Real Madryt - FC Barcelona z 1974 roku 00:00 European Tour Weekly - magazyn golfowy TVN 24 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Raport wieczorny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie dnia 00:00 Powtórki programów TVN Turbo 06:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 07:00 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Wyspiarze za kółkiem - najgorsi kierowcy w Wielkiej Brytanii - program rozrywkowy odc. 8/15 08:30 Rower - magazyn 09:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 10:00 The Car Show - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:25 Policyjne taśmy - magazyn policyjny odc. 8/15 11:50 Sporrrt - magazyn 12:15 Szkoła Auto 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:30 Gadżet 2 - laboratorium - magazyn 13:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 13:30 Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 14:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:25 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 15:50 Domowi konstruktorzy - program rozrywkowy 16:20 Szkoła Auto 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:35 Rower - magazyn 17:05 Wyspiarze za kółkiem - najgorsi kierowcy w Wielkiej Brytanii - program rozrywkowy odc. 8/15 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 18:15 Policyjne taśmy - magazyn policyjny odc. 8/15 18:45 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20:30 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby - magazyn 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:45 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 22:15 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 22:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 23:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Gadżet 2 - laboratorium - magazyn 01:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 01:30 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 02:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 02:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny TV Puls 05:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 06:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 07:30 Wieczny płomień miłości - telenowela odc. 149 reż. Jorge Fons, Hiszpania/Meksyk 2004 08:30 Kobieta w lustrze - telenowela odc. 147 Kolumbia 2004 09:30 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 126 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 10:30 Telezakupy 12:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 12:30 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 13:10 Droga daleka przed nami - film wojenny reż. Władysław Ślesicki, wyk. Tomasz Mędrzak, Wojciech Gruca, Edmund Fetting, Emil Karewicz Polska 1979 15:00 Królowa Miecza: Złodzieje - serial przygodowy odc. 20 reż. Norma Bailey/Paolo Barzman, USA/ Hiszpania/ Kanada 2001 16:00 Wieczny płomień miłości - telenowela odc. 150 reż. Jorge Fons, Hiszpania/Meksyk 2004 17:00 Kobieta w lustrze - telenowela odc. 148 Kolumbia 2004 18:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 127 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 19:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 USA 1985 20:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:45 Wyrok śmierci - dramat sensacyjny reż. Witold Orzechowski, wyk. Wojciech Wysocki, Jerzy Bończak, Stanisław Igar, Sławomira Łozińska Polska 1980 22:50 Królowa Miecza: Złodzieje - serial przygodowy odc. 20 reż. Norma Bailey/Paolo Barzman, USA/ Hiszpania/ Kanada 2001 23:45 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 00:10 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 USA 1985 01:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 01:35 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 02:20 Magazyn przyrodniczy 02:40 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 03:10 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 03:40 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 04:10 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 04:50 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Para w kuchni: Wina - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Przebojowe śniadanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 08:10 Julie gotuje: Carpaccio z ryby - magazyn kulinarny odc. 44 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Delia na lato: Cały świat uwielbia lody - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 09:20 Dania w pół godziny: Greckie przekąski - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 09:45 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 10:10 Słodki drań: Piernik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 10:40 Bosonoga Contessa: Kuchnia włoska dla początkujących - magazyn kulinarny odc. 55 11:05 Na słodko 2: Brandy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Para w kuchni: Wina - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Przebojowe śniadanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Julie gotuje: Carpaccio z ryby - magazyn kulinarny odc. 44 13:20 Szef kuchni!: W słusznej sprawie - serial komediowy odc. 9 Wlk. Brytania 1993 13:50 Dania w pół godziny: Greckie przekąski - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 14:15 Para w kuchni: Wina - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 14:45 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 15:10 Słodki drań: Odcinek świąteczny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 15:40 Na słodko 2: Sezam - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 16:05 Bosonoga Contessa: Przyjęcie na zamówienie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 56 16:30 Delia na lato: Letnie ryby i owoce morza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 17:00 Julie gotuje: Carpaccio z ryby - magazyn kulinarny odc. 44 17:05 Dania w pół godziny: Kreolska kolacja z tatą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 17:30 Nagi szef: Kucharze mają wolne - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 18:00 Słoneczne smaki Sophie: Andaluzja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 18:30 Surfing po menu 4: Gisborne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 18:55 Para w kuchni: Sałaty - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 19:25 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Piernikowe ludki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 20:00 Jamie w domu: Barbecue - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 20:30 Moja restauracja górą - reality show odc. 25 21:40 Moja restauracja górą - reality show odc. 26 22:35 Surfing po menu 4: Otago i Canterbury - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 23:05 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Nocna zmiana - magazyn kulinarny odc. 52 23:35 Słoneczne smaki Sophie: Wybrzeże Amalfi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 00:15 Telesprzedaż 01:45 Bosonoga Contessa: Przyjęcie na zamówienie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 56 02:10 Słodki drań: Odcinek świąteczny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 02:40 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 03:05 Dania w pół godziny: Kreolska kolacja z tatą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 03:30 Para w kuchni: Sałaty - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 04:00 Na słodko 2: Bita śmietana - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 Canal + 07:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:10 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:20 Simpsonowie - serial animowany odc. 6 USA 1989 07:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08:00 Dowódca - film dokumentalny reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Fidel Castro, Oliver Stone, Juanita Vera Hiszpania/USA 2003 09:45 Presidio - film kryminalny reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Sean Connery, Mark Harmon, Meg Ryan, Jack Warden, Mark Blum, Dana Gladstone, Jenette Goldstein USA 1988 11:25 Mayday - dramat sensacyjny reż. T.J. Scott, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Dean Cain, Kelly Hu, Charles S. Dutton USA 2005 13:05 Constans - film psychologiczny reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Tadeusz Bradecki, Zofia Mrozowska, Cezary Morawski, Małgorzata Zajączkowska Polska 1980 14:40 Rize - film dokumentalny reż. David LaChapelle, wyk. USA/Wlk. Brytania 2005 16:15 Lokatorka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Shainee Gabel, wyk. John Travolta, Scarlett Johansson, Gabriel Macht, Deborah Kara Unger USA 2004 18:20 Remont kapitalny - komedia reż. Brigitte Roüan, wyk. Carole Bouquet, Jean-Pierre Castaldi, Didier Flamand, Francoise Brion Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie - serial animowany odc. 7 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21:00 Premiera Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 11 USA 2006 21:30 Premiera Detektyw Monk V: Monk w radiu - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2002 22:20 Wirgińczyk - western reż. Stuart Gilmore, wyk. Joel McCrea, Brian Donlevy, Sonny Tufts, Barbara Britton USA 1946 23:50 Angel-A - komediodramat reż. Luc Besson, wyk. Jamel Debbouze, Rie Rasmussen, Gilbert Melki, Serge Riaboukine Francja 2005 01:25 Decydująca gra - thriller reż. Andy Cheng, wyk. Cuba Gooding Jr., Angie Harmon, James Woods, Burt Reynolds Niemcy/Kanada/USA 2006 03:00 Opowieść harleya - film obyczajowy reż. Wiesław Helak, wyk. Edward Żentara, Jan Jankowski, Leszek Teleszyński, Andrzej Pieczyński Polska 1988 Canal + Film 08:30 Jak to się robi - film dokumentalny reż. Marcel Łoziński, wyk. Polska 2006 10:00 Mit - film przygodowy reż. Stanley Tong, wyk. Jackie Chan, Hee-seon Kim, Tony Leung Ka Fai, Mallika Sherawat Chiny/Hongkong 2005 12:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:10 Simpsonowie - serial animowany odc. 5 USA 1989 12:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13:00 Port lotniczy '77 - film katastroficzny reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Christopher Lee, James Stewart, Olivia de Havilland USA 1977 14:50 Miłość, szmaragd i krokodyl - film przygodowy reż. Robert Zemeciks, wyk. Michael Douglas,Kathleen Turner,Danny DeVito,Zack Norman,Alfonso Arau,Manuel Ojeda,Holland Taylor USA 1984 16:35 Rzeźnia nr 5 - komediodramat reż. George Roy Hill, wyk. Ron Leibman, Michael Sacks, Eugene Roche, Perry King USA 1972 18:20 Rodzinny dom wariatów - komediodramat reż. Thomas Bezucha, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Dermot Mulroney, Diane Keaton, Claire Danes Wlk. Brytania 2004 20:00 Delikatna - horror reż. Jaume Balagueró, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Richard Roxburgh, Colin McFarlane, Elena Anaya Hiszpania 2005 21:40 RajUstopy - komedia obyczajowa reż. Robrt Wist, wyk. Cezary Żak, Wiesław Tupac-koncertzewski, Magdalena Wójcik, Agnieszka Czekańska Polska 2005 23:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 11 USA 2006 23:25 Detektyw Monk V: Monk w radiu - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2002 00:10 Najemnik - film sensacyjny reż. Don E. FauntLeRoy, wyk. Steven Seagal, Luke Goss, Adrian Galley, Jacqueline Lord USA/Aruba 2006 01:45 Swoimi słowami - dramat obyczajowy reż. Artur Pilarczyk, wyk. Sylwia Juszczak, Adam Pater Polska 2006 02:25 Stacja Mirsk - dramat psychologiczny reż. Robert Wrzosek, wyk. Zuzanna Hadrys, Zuzanna Helska, Tomasz Mycan, Andrzej Wilk Polska 2005 03:15 Hotel Ruanda - dramat wojenny reż. Terry George, wyk. Don Cheadle, Sophie Okonedo, Nick Nolte, Joaquin Phoenix RPA/USA/Włochy/Wlk. Brytania 2004 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz PGE GKS Bełchatów - Kolporter Korona Kielce 09:30 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 10:30 Za ciosem - magazyn bokserski 11:30 7 krasnoludków - Historia prawdziwa - komedia reż. Sven Unterwaldt Jr., wyk. Cosma Shiva Hagen, Otto Waalkes, Heinz Hoenig, Mirco Nontschew Niemcy 2004 13:05 Agent XXL 2 - komedia reż. John Whitesell, wyk. Martin Lawrence, Nia Long, Emily Procter, Zachary Levi USA 2006 14:45 Przez ogień - film obyczajowy reż. Michael Phelan, wyk. Sean Patrick Flanery, Melina Kanakaredes, JoBeth Williams, Pablo Schreiber USA 2005 16:25 Poirot - Po pogrzebie - film kryminalny reż. Maurice Phillips, wyk. David Suchet, Robert Bathurst, Geraldine James, Anna Calder-Marshall Wlk. Brytania 2005 18:00 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 18:15 Rola jej życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. François Favrat, wyk. Agnes Jaoui, Karin Viard, Jonathan Zaccai, Marcial Di Fonzo Bo Francja 2004 20:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Cracovia Kraków 22:30 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:15 Czterej bracia - film sensacyjny reż. John Singleton, wyk. Mark Wahlberg, Tyrese Gibson, André Benjamin, Garrett Hedlund USA 2005 02:05 Jeden odchodzi, drugi zostaje - komediodramat reż. Claude Berri, wyk. Charlotte Gainsbourg, Daniel Auteuil, Nathalie Baye, Pierre Arditi Francja 2005 03:45 Intersection - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mark Rydell, wyk. Richard Gere, Lolita Davidovich, Sharon Stone, Martin Landau USA 1994 05:30 List miłosny - komedia obyczajowa reż. Peter Chan, wyk. Kate Capshaw, Gloria Stuart, Ellen DeGeneres, Blythe Danner USA 1999 HBO 06:30 Szczwany lis - komediodramat reż. Richard Squires, wyk. Roger Rees, Mary McDonnell, Chloe Squires, Cody Wisker USA 2004 08:25 Derby - film familijny reż. Bob Clark, wyk. David Charvet, Joanne Vannicola, Len Cariou, Darren McGavin USA 1995 10:05 Yu-Gi-Oh! Ostateczne starcie - film animowany reż. Hatsuki Tsuji, wyk. Japonia 2004 11:35 Hitch: Najlepszy doradca przeciętnego faceta - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Will Smith, Kevin James, Amber Valletta, Eva Mendes USA 2005 13:30 Śnieżne historie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Peter Werner, wyk. Poppy Montgomery, Camryn Manheim, Jennifer Esposito, Eric Szmanda USA 2005 15:00 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 15:30 Wszystko dla pieniędzy - komedia reż. Bertrand Van Effenterre, wyk. Bruno Putzulu, Laurent Lucas, Sylvie Testud, Patrick Braoude Francja 2004 17:00 Kids in America - komedia reż. Josh Stolberg, wyk. Gregory Smith, Malik Yoba, Julie Bowen, Adam Arkin USA 2005 18:30 Narodziny - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jonathan Glazer, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Cameron Bright, Danny Huston, Lauren Bacall USA 2004 20:10 Premiera Aryjska para - dramat wojenny reż. John Daly, wyk. Martin Landau, Christopher Fulford, Judy Parfitt, Andrzej Szenajch Polska/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2004 22:05 Odległy front - serial wojenny odc. 1 USA 2005 22:50 Odległy front - serial wojenny odc. 2 USA 2005 23:35 Odległy front - serial wojenny odc. 3 USA 2005 00:25 Samotna matka i seks - dramat obyczajowy reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Gail O'Grady, Grant Show, Chelsea Hobbs, Rick Roberts USA 2005 01:55 Rodzice chrzestni z Tokio - film animowany reż. Satoshi Kon, wyk. Japonia 2003 03:25 Bliżej - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Natalie Portman, Jude Law, Julia Roberts, Clive Owen USA 2004 05:10 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 05:45 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy HBO 2 06:30 D.E.B.S. - komedia szpiegowska reż. Angela Robinson, wyk. Sara Foster, Jordana Brewster, Meagan Good, Devon Aoki USA 2004 08:10 Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa - komedia reż. Todd Holland, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Jenna Elfman, Natasha Lyonne, Gregory Smith USA 1998 09:45 Coldplay - koncert 10:45 Trzy siostry - dramat obyczajowy reż. Laurence Olivier/John Sichel, wyk. Jeanne Watts, Joan Plowright, Louise Purnell, Derek Jacobi Wlk. Brytania 1970 12:35 Kalamazoo? - komedia reż. David O'Malley, wyk. Josie Davis, Mayim Bialik, Joanna Clare Scott, Claire Bloom USA 2006 14:20 Radiowe ja - komedia reż. Nicolas van Pallandt, wyk. Tom Bacon, Susie Benton, Lucy Chalkley, Rachel Evans Wlk. Brytania 2004 15:50 I żyli długo i szczęśliwie - komediodramat reż. Yvan Attal, wyk. Yvan Attal, Alain Chabat, Emmanuelle Seigner, Charlotte Gainsbourg Francja 2004 17:35 Charlie i fabryka czekolady - komedia przygodowa reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Johnny Depp, Freddie Highmore, Helena Bonham Carter, David Kelly USA 2005 19:30 D.E.B.S. - komedia szpiegowska reż. Angela Robinson, wyk. Sara Foster, Jordana Brewster, Meagan Good, Devon Aoki USA 2004 21:00 Walka żywiołów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Noah Baumbach, wyk. Owen Kline, Jeff Daniels, Laura Linney, Jesse Eisenberg USA 2005 22:20 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 180 22:50 Dom woskowych ciał - horror reż. Jaume Collet-Serra, wyk. Elisha Cuthbert, Paris Hilton, Chad Michael Murray, Brian Van Holt Australia/USA 2005 00:40 Kruk 4 - horror reż. Lance Mungia, wyk. Edward Furlong, David Boreanaz, Yuji Okumoto, Marcus Chong USA 2005 02:20 Kung Fu szał - komedia sensacyjna reż. Stephen Chow, wyk. Stephen Chow, Xiaogang Feng, Wah Yuen, Zhi Hua Dong Chiny/Hongkong 2004 04:00 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 04:35 Magia serc - komedia romantyczna reż. Jeff Oppenheim, wyk. Anthony Michael Hall, Marlo Marron, Ivan Martin, Lord Jamar USA 2005 HBO Comedy 10:00 Domowy front 2 - serial komediowy odc. 4 reż. Andy Cadiff, USA 2006 10:25 Studio filmowe Formosa - komedia reż. Noah Kadner, wyk. Jamieson Stern, Jessica Kiper, Steven Gilborn, Clayton Rohner USA 2005 12:10 Co takiego? - komedia reż. Jeff Morris, wyk. Edward Kerr, Kathy Wagner, A.J. Buckley, Kelly Overton USA 2006 13:40 To nie ja, to kto inny - komedia reż. Alain Zaloum, wyk. Roy Dupuis, Anémone, Emmanuel Auger, Tetchena Bellange Kanada/Francja 2004 15:25 Tajniak z klasą - komedia sensacyjna reż. Marcos Siega, wyk. Nick Cannon, Adrian Young, Art Bonilla, Bart McCarthy USA 2005 17:00 Co takiego? - komedia reż. Jeff Morris, wyk. Edward Kerr, Kathy Wagner, A.J. Buckley, Kelly Overton USA 2006 18:30 To nie ja, to kto inny - komedia reż. Alain Zaloum, wyk. Roy Dupuis, Anémone, Emmanuel Auger, Tetchena Bellange Kanada/Francja 2004 20:05 Domowy front 2 - serial komediowy odc. 5 reż. Andy Cadiff, USA 2006 20:30 Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 7 USA 2006 20:55 Zrzęda - komedia reż. Neal Miller, wyk. Alan Arkin, Lauren Holly, Glenne Headly, Barbara Dana USA 2006 22:40 Pechowy cadillac - komedia sensacyjna reż. Rafael Edholm, wyk. Andreas Wilson, Sara Sommerfeld, Hassan Brijany, Georgi Staykov Szwecja 2006 00:05 Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 7 USA 2006 00:30 Tajniak z klasą - komedia sensacyjna reż. Marcos Siega, wyk. Nick Cannon, Adrian Young, Art Bonilla, Bart McCarthy USA 2005 02:05 Apetyt na seks - komedia reż. John Waters, wyk. Tracey Ullman, Johnny Knoxville, Selma Blair, Chris Isaak USA 2004 Cinemax 06:00 7 dni - komedia reż. Fernando Kalife, wyk. Eduardo Arroyuelo, Julio Bracho, Jaime Camil, Lumi Cavazos Meksyk 2005 07:40 Syreny - komedia romantyczna reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Cher, Bob Hoskins, Winona Ryder, Christina Ricci USA 1990 09:30 Moje życie to film - komedia romantyczna reż. Brad T. Gottfred, wyk. Jeremy Sisto, Dina Meyer, Peter Stormare, Brian J. White USA 2003 10:55 Yentl - dramat obyczajowy reż. Barbra Streisand, wyk. Barbra Streisand, Mandy Patinkin, Amy Irving, Nehemiah Persoff USA/Wlk. Brytania/Czechosłowacja 1983 13:20 Szare dusze - dramat kryminalny reż. Yves Angelo, wyk. Jean-Pierre Marielle, Jacques Villeret, Denis Podalydes, Marina Hands Francja 2005 15:05 Ewa i Ognisty Koń - dramat obyczajowy reż. Julia Kwan, wyk. Vivian Wu, Lester Chit-Man Chan, Hollie Lo, Phoebe Kut Kanada 2005 16:35 Syreny - komedia romantyczna reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Cher, Bob Hoskins, Winona Ryder, Christina Ricci USA 1990 18:25 Thunderbirds - film familijny reż. Jonathan Frakes, wyk. Brady Corbet, Bill Paxton, Philip Winchester, Ben Torgersen USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 20:00 Najlepsze z najlepszych Pieśń Carli - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Scott Glenn, Oyanka Cabezas Hiszpania/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 1996 22:05 Lisztomania - film biograficzny reż. Ken Russell, wyk. Roger Daltrey, Sara Kestelman, Paul Nicholas, Ringo Starr Kanada 1975 23:50 Taniec brzucha - film erotyczny reż. Michael Bernini, wyk. Cristina Power, Patty Page Włochy 2001 01:05 Misery - thriller reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. James Caan, Kathy Bates, Frances Sternhagen, Lauren Bacall USA 1990 02:50 Pechowa czternastka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Filippa Freijd, Martin Jern, wyk. Elin Ahlberg, Jesper Fridh, Andreas Karoliussen, Björn Mansson Szwecja 2004 04:10 W blasku ognia - dramat wojenny reż. Tristán Bauer, wyk. Gastón Pauls, Pablo Riva, César Albarracín, Hugo Carrizo Argentyna/Hiszpania 2005 Cinemax 2 06:00 Pulpety - komedia reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Bill Murray, Chris Makepeace, Harvey Atkin, Kate Lynch USA/Kanada 1979 07:35 Żona księdza - komedia reż. Dino Risi, wyk. Sophia Loren, Marcello Mastroianni, Venantino Venantini, Gino Cavalieri Włochy/Francja 1971 09:20 Star Trek - film SF reż. Robert Wise, wyk. DeForest Kelley, Leonard Nimoy, Persis Khambatta, William Shatner USA 1979 11:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Peter Bogdanovich - magazyn filmowy 11:55 Wróć do mnie - komediodramat reż. Bonnie Hunt, wyk. David Duchovny, Minnie Driver, Carroll O'Connor, Robert Loggia USA 2000 13:50 Zastępstwo z niespodzianką - komedia romantyczna reż. Neill Fearnley, wyk. Marla Sokoloff, Patrick J. Adams, Lindy Booth, Jonathan Cherry USA/Kanada 2005 15:15 Pulpety - komedia reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Bill Murray, Chris Makepeace, Harvey Atkin, Kate Lynch USA/Kanada 1979 16:50 7 dni - komedia reż. Fernando Kalife, wyk. Eduardo Arroyuelo, Julio Bracho, Jaime Camil, Lumi Cavazos Meksyk 2005 18:30 Moje życie to film - komedia romantyczna reż. Brad T. Gottfred, wyk. Jeremy Sisto, Dina Meyer, Peter Stormare, Brian J. White USA 2003 20:00 Żona księdza - komedia reż. Dino Risi, wyk. Sophia Loren, Marcello Mastroianni, Venantino Venantini, Gino Cavalieri Włochy/Francja 1971 22:00 Ćpuny - film obyczajowy reż. Stephen T. Kay, wyk. Nick Stahl, Summer Phoenix, Aaron Paul, Brittney Irvin USA 2002 23:35 Wysyp żywych trupów - horror komediowy reż. Edgar Wright, wyk. Kate Ashfield, Lucy Davis, Nick Frost, Simon Pegg Wlk. Brytania/ Francja 2004 01:15 Syndykat zbrodni - film sensacyjny reż. Alan J. Pakula, wyk. Warren Beatty, Hume Cronyn, William Daniels, Kenneth Mars USA 1974 02:55 Powrót do domu - dramat wojenny reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Rebecca De Mornay, Keith Carradine, Thora Birch, Ellen Burstyn USA 1999 05:00 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Brian Grazer i Ron Howard - magazyn filmowy 05:25 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Najlepiej opłacane aktorki - magazyn filmowy Ale kino! 08:00 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Japonia. Współczesność spotyka tradycję - film dokumentalny 09:00 Wojna światów - następne stulecie - film SF reż. Piotr Szulkin, wyk. Roman Wilhelmi, Krystyna Janda, Wiesław Drzewicz, Mariusz Dmochowski Polska 1981 10:45 Dyskretna - komediodramat reż. Christian Vincent, wyk. Fabrice Luchini, Judith Henry, Maurice Garrel, Marie Bunel Francja 1990 12:25 Henryk V - dramat historyczny reż. Kenneth Branagh, wyk. Kenneth Branagh, Derek Jacobi, Simon Shepherd, Ian Holm Wlk. Brytania 1989 15:00 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Tajwan - film dokumentalny 16:05 Radio Favela - dramat społeczny reż. Helvecio Ratton, wyk. Alexandre Moreno, Babu Santana, Adolfo Moura, Benjamim Abras Brazylia 2002 17:50 W obcej skórze - dramat obyczajowy reż. Angelina Maccarone, wyk. Jasmin Tabatabai, Navíd Akhavan, Anneke Kim Sarnau, Bernd Tauber Niemcy/Austria 2005 19:40 Wyczyny Herkulesa - film krótkometrażowy 20:00 ale świat! Salaam Bombay! - dramat społeczny reż. Mira Nair, wyk. Shafiq Syed, Raghuvir Yadav, Chanda Sharma, Aneeta Kanwar Francja/Indie/Wlk. Brytania 1988 22:00 Snajper - film sensacyjny reż. Luis Llosa, wyk. Tom Berenger, J.T. Walsh, Billy Zane, Ken Radley USA/ Peru 1993 23:45 24 Hour Party People - komedia muzyczna reż. Michael Winterbottom, wyk. Steve Coogan, Shirley Henderson, Lennie James, Paddy Considine Wlk. Brytania/Francja/Holandia 2002 01:50 Dziewiąte wrota - thriller reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Johnny Depp, Frank Langella, Lena Olin, Emmanuelle Seigner USA/ Francja/ Hiszpania 1999 Kino Polska 06:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski 06:05 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski Wypowiedź: Paweł Kędzierski 06:10 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski Wszyscy dla wszystkich - film dokumentalny reż. Paweł Kędzierski, wyk. Polska 1976 06:30 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski Rozkład pożycia - film dokumentalny reż. Paweł Kędzierski, wyk. Polska 1979 06:55 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski Dzień Dziecka - film dokumentalny reż. Paweł Kędzierski, wyk. Polska 1981 07:15 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski Dzień Dziecka na wsi - film dokumentalny reż. Paweł Kędzierski, wyk. Polska 1985 07:35 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski Biuro usług - film dokumentalny reż. Paweł Kędzierski, wyk. Polska 1983 07:55 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski Dzień jak rok - film dokumentalny reż. Paweł Kędzierski, wyk. Polska 1987 08:20 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski Dokąd - film dokumentalny reż. Paweł Kędzierski, wyk. Polska 1990 08:50 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski Cisza, ciemność - film dokumentalny reż. Paweł Kędzierski, wyk. Polska 1999 09:20 Portrety 09:25 Portrety Dzień czwarty - dramat wojenny reż. Ludmiła Niedbalska, wyk. Krzysztof Pieczyński, Jarosław Domin, Witold Bieliński, Katarzyna Kozak Polska 1984 10:55 Portrety Sceny z powstania warszawskiego: Sierpień - film dokumentalny reż. Tadeusz Makarczyński, wyk. Polska 1983 11:15 Portrety Sceny z powstania warszawskiego: Wrzesień - film dokumentalny reż. Tadeusz Makarczyński, wyk. Polska 1983 11:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 11:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Godzina za godziną - film obyczajowy reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Aleksander Iwaniec Zygmunt Malawski Anna Seniuk Barbara Brylska Polska 1974 13:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Poeta na traktorze - film dokumentalny reż. Kazimierz Mucha, wyk. Polska 1974 13:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Sen o Kurozwękach - film dokumentalny reż. Stanisław Janicki, wyk. Polska 1974 14:15 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lucyna Winnicka 14:20 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lucyna Winnicka Wypowiedź: Jerzy Kawalerowicz, Lucyna Winnicka 14:35 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lucyna Winnicka Gra - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Lucyna Winnicka, Gustaw Holoubek, Jan Machulski, Helena Bystrzanowska Polska 1968 16:15 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lucyna Winnicka Deja vu, czyli skąd my to znamy - film krótkometrażowy 16:35 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lucyna Winnicka Gąszcz - film dokumentalny reż. Małgorzata Burzyńska, wyk. Polska 1997 17:05 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski 17:10 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski Wypowiedź: Paweł Kędzierski 17:15 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski Wszyscy dla wszystkich - film dokumentalny reż. Paweł Kędzierski, wyk. Polska 1976 17:35 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski Rozkład pożycia - film dokumentalny reż. Paweł Kędzierski, wyk. Polska 1979 17:55 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski Dzień Dziecka - film dokumentalny reż. Paweł Kędzierski, wyk. Polska 1981 18:15 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski Dzień Dziecka na wsi - film dokumentalny reż. Paweł Kędzierski, wyk. Polska 1985 18:35 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski Biuro usług - film dokumentalny reż. Paweł Kędzierski, wyk. Polska 1983 18:55 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski Dzień jak rok - film dokumentalny reż. Paweł Kędzierski, wyk. Polska 1987 19:20 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski Dokąd - film dokumentalny reż. Paweł Kędzierski, wyk. Polska 1990 19:45 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Paweł Kędzierski Cisza, ciemność - film dokumentalny reż. Paweł Kędzierski, wyk. Polska 1999 20:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Wajda 20:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Wajda Kanał - dramat wojenny reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Wieńczysław Gliński, Tadeusz Janczar, Teresa Iżewska, Emil Karewicz Polska 1957 22:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Wajda Powstańcze kamery - film dokumentalny reż. Andrzej Soroczyński, wyk. Polska 1994 22:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 22:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Godzina za godziną - film obyczajowy reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Aleksander Iwaniec Zygmunt Malawski Anna Seniuk Barbara Brylska Polska 1974 00:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Poeta na traktorze - film dokumentalny reż. Kazimierz Mucha, wyk. Polska 1974 00:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Sen o Kurozwękach - film dokumentalny reż. Stanisław Janicki, wyk. Polska 1974 01:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje W cieniu - film animowany 01:20 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lucyna Winnicka 01:25 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lucyna Winnicka Wypowiedź: Jerzy Kawalerowicz, Lucyna Winnicka 01:40 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lucyna Winnicka Gra - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Lucyna Winnicka, Gustaw Holoubek, Jan Machulski, Helena Bystrzanowska Polska 1968 03:15 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lucyna Winnicka Deja vu, czyli skąd my to znamy - film krótkometrażowy 03:30 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lucyna Winnicka Gąszcz - film dokumentalny reż. Małgorzata Burzyńska, wyk. Polska 1997 05:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 05:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Bumerang - dramat obyczajowy reż. Leon Jeannot, wyk. Barbara Brylska, Mahlich Holger, Zdzisław Karczewski, Władysław Krasnowiecki Polska 1966 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Karygodne zaniedbanie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Harvey Hart, wyk. Tess Harper, Leslie Nielsen, Ronny Cox, Frank Adamson USA 1985 08:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 18 USA 1998 09:00 Sercowe rozterki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Lee Grant, wyk. Carol Burnett, George Segal, Eric Lloyd, Jill Teed USA 1994 11:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 6 USA 1999 12:00 Wybór Gracie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Peter Werner, wyk. Kristen Bell, Diane Ladd, Anne Heche USA 2004 14:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 19 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 15:00 Mała syrenka - film familijny reż. Peter Masterson, wyk. Ellen Burstyn, Samantha Mathis, Jodelle Ferland, David Kaye USA 2000 17:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 6 USA 1999 18:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 19 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 19:00 Zniewolenie: Prawdziwe losy Fanny Kemble - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Keach, wyk. Jane Seymour, Keith Carradine, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, Eugene Byrd USA 2000 21:00 Wydział kryminalny - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2002 22:00 Wydział kryminalny - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2002 23:00 Wdowa po konfederacie mówi wszystko - dramat obyczajowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Ken Cameron, wyk. Diane Lane, Donald Sutherland, Cicely Tyson, Anne Bancroft Australia 1994 01:00 Wydział kryminalny - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2002 02:00 Wydział kryminalny - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2002 03:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 18 USA 1998 04:00 Karygodne zaniedbanie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Harvey Hart, wyk. Tess Harper, Leslie Nielsen, Ronny Cox, Frank Adamson USA 1985 Comedy Central 07:00 Zdrówko - serial odc. 405 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 07:25 Golden Girls - serial odc. 306 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 07:50 Golden Girls - serial odc. 307 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 08:15 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 306 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 08:40 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 307 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 09:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 507 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 508 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:50 Alex - serial odc. 111 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 10:15 Alex - serial odc. 112 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 10:40 Cybill - serial odc. 402 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 11:05 Cybill - serial odc. 403 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 11:30 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 403 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 11:55 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 404 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 12:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 412 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 413 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 220 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 221 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:45 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 509 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 510 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:30 Golden Girls - serial odc. 308 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 14:55 Golden Girls - serial odc. 309 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 15:20 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 308 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 15:45 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 309 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:10 Zdrówko - serial odc. 406 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 16:35 Frasier - serial odc. 302 USA 1999 17:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 414 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 415 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 222 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 223 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 511 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 512 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:30 Cybill - serial odc. 404 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 19:55 Cybill - serial odc. 405 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 20:20 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 405 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 20:45 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 406 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 21:10 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 110 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 21:35 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 111 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 22:00 Seks w wielkim mieście - program rozrywkowy odc. 607 22:30 South Park - serial animowany odc. 204 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:55 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 403 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:20 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany odc. 106 reż. Chuck Austen, Wesley Archer, USA 1997 23:45 Seks w wielkim mieście - program rozrywkowy odc. 604 00:10 Seks w wielkim mieście - program rozrywkowy odc. 605 00:35 Seks w wielkim mieście - program rozrywkowy odc. 606 01:05 Seks w wielkim mieście - program rozrywkowy odc. 607 01:15 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 125 02:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 123 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 03:00 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany odc. 106 reż. Chuck Austen, Wesley Archer, USA 1997 03:30 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 403 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 AXN 06:20 The Amazing Race 5 - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 USA 2004 07:15 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 2002 08:10 Robinsonowie 8: Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 USA 2003 09:05 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 20 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 10:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 10:55 The Amazing Race 5 - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 USA 2004 11:50 Robinsonowie 8: Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 USA 2003 12:45 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 2002 13:40 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 20 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 14:35 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 15:30 The Amazing Race 5 - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 USA 2004 16:25 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 18 USA 2002 17:20 Robinsonowie 8: Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 USA 2003 18:15 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 21 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 19:10 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 20:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 USA 2004 21:00 Zabójcze umysły 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 23 USA/Kanada 2005 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 - serial kryminalny odc. 18 USA/Kanada 2002 23:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 USA 2006 00:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 USA 2004 00:55 Zabójcze umysły 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 23 USA/Kanada 2005 01:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 - serial kryminalny odc. 18 USA/Kanada 2002 02:45 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 USA 2006 AXN Crime 12:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 13:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 21 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 14:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 1998 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 172 Australia 2001 16:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 21 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 17:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 19:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 1998 20:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 172 Australia 2001 21:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 21 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 22:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 17 Australia 1997 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2004 00:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 1998 01:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 173 Australia 2001 02:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2004 AXN Sci Fi 12:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF s odc. 10 Kanada 1997 13:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 15 USA 2000 14:00 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 6 Kanada 2004 15:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 2 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 1987 16:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 14 USA 1996 17:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 10 Kanada 1997 18:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 15 USA 2000 19:00 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 6 Kanada 2004 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 2 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 1987 21:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 14 USA 1996 22:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 19 USA 1999 23:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 16 USA 2000 00:00 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 7 Kanada 2004 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 2 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 1987 02:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 15 USA 1996 National Geographic Channel 08:00 W świecie krokodyli: Boa i kajmany - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Aligatory - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Planeta mięsożerców: Król niedźwiedź - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Afryka - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Tsunami w Azji - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Ogromne kościoły - serial dokumentalny 13:00 W świecie krokodyli: Boa i kajmany - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Aligatory - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Planeta mięsożerców: Król niedźwiedź - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Afryka - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Indie - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Czysta nauka: Stonehenge - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Kulisy 11 września: Ostatnia rozgrywka - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Planeta mięsożerców: Król niedźwiedź - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Sears Tower - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Bezwzględni wrogowie - film dokumentalny 23:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Poszukiwania Noego - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Bezwzględni wrogowie - film dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 06:10 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 06:25 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 07:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 07:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:05 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 08:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:55 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:20 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 09:45 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:10 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 10:35 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 11:00 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 11:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 11:35 Robotboy - serial animowany 11:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 12:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:05 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:20 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:45 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:10 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 15:35 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 16:00 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 17:15 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 17:30 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:05 Ufolągi - serial animowany 18:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:55 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 19:20 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 19:45 Ben 10 - serial animowany 20:10 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 20:35 Duel Masters - serial animowany 21:00 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Największe z największych: Najtrudniejsza linia kolejowa świata - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 08:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Rekord na rolkach w pionie - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Salto przed furgonetką - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt alumatub - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchowe spodnie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Fani czterech kółek: MGB GT - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Fani czterech kółek: MGB GT - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Największe z największych: Najtrudniejsza linia kolejowa świata - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 14:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Rekord na rolkach w pionie - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Salto przed furgonetką - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 38 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 60 16:00 Superjazda: Jubileusz Millera - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Fani czterech kółek: Volkswagen 25 - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Fani czterech kółek: Volkswagen 25 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Podróż po Europie - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchowe spodnie - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 39 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 61 21:00 Strefa śmierci: Irak - bitwa o Nadżaf - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Broń przyszłości: Stealth - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Pędzące maszyny: Przekroczenie bariery dźwięku 00:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Poduszki powietrzne/Lodowiska/Materace - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pojazdy opancerzone/Windy/Sery - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Fantasy Islands w Dubaju - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Jazda wieczoru - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Armata Archimedesa - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Transformacja garbusa - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Transformacja garbusa - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Tornado - samolot bojowy - film dokumentalny 07:50 Ginące gatunki: Lemur wari - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/16 08:25 Niebo pełne gwiazd - film dokumentalny 09:00 Ginące gatunki: Oryks szablasty - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/16 09:35 Ginące gatunki: Dzioborożec białogardły - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/16 10:10 Rossellini i Bergman. Miłość jak w kinie - film dokumentalny 11:10 Ginące gatunki: Koń Przewalskiego - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/16 11:45 Ginące gatunki: Wilk - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/16 12:20 Ginące gatunki: Lampart perski - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/16 12:55 Isabella Rossellini. Moje życie - film dokumentalny 13:50 Ginące gatunki: Nosorożec czarny - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/16 14:25 Castro - człowiek i legenda - film dokumentalny 15:20 Sophia Loren - filozofia kobiety - film dokumentalny 16:15 Słońce w nocy: Płacz, muzyka - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/15 16:50 Dziecięca odyseja: Bali - serial dokumentalny odc. 19/26 17:25 Motocyklem przez pustynie świata: Sahara - królowa pustyń - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/12 18:05 Złodzieje antyków - film dokumentalny 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Przechadzki z architektami: Saint-Denis - serial dokumentalny odc. 18/19 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże Legendarne zwierzęta: Delfin i człowiek w kapeluszu - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/13 20:45 Premiera. Historia Loty nad Berlinem. Pierwsza bitwa zimnej wojny - film dokumentalny 21:45 Premiera. Historia Krótkie życie Anny Frank - film dokumentalny 22:40 Ci kłopotliwi zmarli - film dokumentalny 23:50 Metadonia. Zerwać z nałogiem - film dokumentalny 00:55 Ognista kula Tutanchamona - film dokumentalny 01:50 Motocyklem przez pustynie świata: Czerwone serce Australii - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/12 02:25 Dziecięca odyseja: Nowa Kaledonia - serial dokumentalny odc. 14/26 02:55 Dziecięca odyseja: Nuku Hiva - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/26 Fox Life 08:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 5, Pomiędzy światami reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 6, Miłosny trójkat USA 1998 09:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 7, Cyganie, traswestyci i trawka USA 1998 09:55 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 12, Człowiek z Cro-Magnon USA 2000 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 8, Nie patrz wstecz reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Być Jak Gwiazda: Halle Berry 12:10 Gej, zajety czy do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy odc. 8 12:30 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 6, Zakochani w miłości reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 13:25 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 13, Gra w oskarżenia USA 2000 14:20 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 8, Powrót do lat osiemdziesiątych Cz. 1 USA 1998 14:55 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 9, Powrót do lat osiemdziesiątych Cz. 2 USA 1998 15:25 Być Jak Gwiazda: Colin Farrell 15:55 Gej, zajety czy do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy odc. 9 16:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 7, Powrót namiętności reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 17:10 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 23, Inna strona życia Cz. 2 USA 2005 18:10 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 24, Test USA 2005 19:10 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 14, Mowa ciała USA 2000 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 11, Sprawy rodzinne reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 23, Dzień ślubu reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:55 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 1, Dom w Kaliforni reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 22:50 Być Jak Gwiazda: David Arquette 23:15 Gej, zajety czy do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy odc. 10 23:50 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 10, Nikt nie jest doskonały USA 1998 00:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 11, Kawa i zaangażowanie USA 1998 00:40 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 10, Brzytwa Ockhama reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 8, Ślepa wiara reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 02:20 Opowieści Miłosne - serial romans odc. 11 Włochy 2006 Eurosport 08:30 Jeździectwo Zawody Superligi w Hickstead 09:30 Piłka nożna plażowa Zawody Europejskiej Ligi Beach Soccera w Tignes: Mecz finałowy 10:30 Żużel Drużynowy Puchar Świata - Turniej barażowy w Lesznie 11:30 Żużel Drużynowy Puchar Świata - Turniej finałowy w Lesznie 12:30 Piłka nożna 14:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Final Six Ligi Światowej 15:00 Snooker Turniej China Open w Pekinie 16:30 Pływanie Zawody Open des Nations w Paryżu - 1. dzień 18:30 Piłka nożna 19:30 Żużel Drużynowy Puchar Świata - Turniej finałowy w Lesznie 20:30 Boks Gala w Mariborze 22:30 Fight Club: Zawody World Grand Prix w Amsterdamie - magazyn sportów walki 00:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Finlandii 00:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 01:00 Rajdy ekstremalne MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 10:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 12:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 13:00 Summer of MTV - letnie hity 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 18:00 Antytalent Show - w pogoni za sławą 18:30 Najlepsze programy ze światowej oferty MTV 19:00 The Real World - reality show 19:30 Zerwij z Shannen Doherty - program o rozstaniach 20:00 Iquiz - program interaktywny 21:00 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 21:30 Ren i Stimpy - kreskówka 22:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22:30 Happy Tree Friends - kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków 23:00 Przerysowani - serial animowany 23:30 MTV Player - program interaktywny 00:00 Superrock - mocna dawka rockowej muzy 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 09:20 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:00 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 10:10 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:50 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 12:10 Całuśnik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Hajsometr 13:00 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 14:00 Hillary Duff: This Is Now - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 14:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 VivaSpot - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Latobranie 19:00 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 19:10 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Całuśnik 19:50 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:00 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 21:10 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:50 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa 01:00 Nightrider TCM 06:05 Colorado - western reż. Raoul Walsh, wyk. Joel McCrea, Virginia Mayo, Dorothy Malone, Henry Hull USA 1949 07:55 Długi tydzień w Parkman - dramat obyczajowy reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Shirley MacLaine, Martha Hyer USA 1958 10:10 Hasło "Odwaga" - film wojenny reż. Andrew L. Stone, wyk. Dirk Bogarde, Alfred Lynch, Maria Perschy, Nigel Stock Wlk. Brytania 1962 12:05 Żona modna - komedia romantyczna reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Gregory Peck, Lauren Bacall, Dolores Gray, Sam Levene USA 1957 14:00 Syn rewolwerowca - western reż. Paul Landres, wyk. James Philbrook, Kieron Moore, Russ Tamblyn, Fernando Rey Hiszpania/USA 1965 15:30 Syn marnotrawny - dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. Lana Turner, Edmund Purdom, Louis Calhern, Audrey Dalton USA 1955 17:20 Deszczowa piosenka - musical reż. Stanley Donen, Gene Kelly, wyk. Gene Kelly, Donald O'Connor, Debbie Reynolds, Jean Hagen USA 1952 19:00 Małe kobietki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mervyn LeRoy, wyk. June Allyson, Peter Lawford, Elizabeth Taylor, Margaret O'Brien USA 1949 21:00 Szalona miłość - dramat obyczajowy reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Holly Hunter, Gena Rowlands, Bill Pullman, Frances McDormand USA 1992 22:35 Tunel miłości - komedia reż. Gene Kelly, wyk. Doris Day, Richard Widmark, Gig Young, Gia Scala USA 1958 00:15 Ci, których przewidziano na straty - dramat wojenny reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Robert Montgomery, Donna Reed, Jack Holt USA 1945 02:30 Za kulisami: Kasia Figura - film dokumentalny 03:00 Pościg za cieniem - komedia kryminalna reż. W.S. van Dyke, wyk. William Powell, Myrna Loy, Maureen O'Sullivan, Nat Pendleton USA 1934 04:30 Sprawa dla detektywa - komedia kryminalna reż. William S. Van Dyke, wyk. William Powell, Myrna Loy, Sheldon Leonard, Virginia Grey USA 1939 Zone Europa 08:00 Tango dla dwojga - melodramat reż. Jaime Chávarri, wyk. Raúl Brambilla, Carlos Carella, Lidia Catalano, Vera Czemerinski, Ulises Dumont, Juan Echanove, Darío Grandinetti, Virginia Innocenti, Cecilia Milone, Ramón Rivero, Rafael Rojas, Aitana Sánchez-Gijón, Hiszpania/ 10:00 Mroczna strona - dramat reż. Gonzalo Suárez, wyk. Héctor Alterio, Hugo Daniel Gorban Hiszpania 1991 11:05 Salamandra - thriller reż. Peter Zinner, wyk. Franco Nero, Anthony Quinn, Martin Balsam, Sybil Danning, Christopher Lee, Cleavon Little, Paul L. Smith, John Steiner, Claudia Cardinale, Eli Wallach, Renzo Palmer, Anita Strindberg, Marino Masé, Jac USA/ Włochy/ Wlk. 13:00 Masza - dramat reż. Sierigej Tkaczew, wyk. Masza Szalajewa, Dmitri Szewczenko, Natalia Tkaczewa Rosja 2004 14:35 Literatura na małym ekranie: Camille Claudel - dramat reż. Bruno Nuytten, wyk. Isabelle Adjani, Gerard Depardieu, Madeleine Robinson, Maxime Leroux Francja 1988 17:30 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 17:55 Kwiatuszek - dramat reż. Paolo i Vittorio Taviani, wyk. Claudio Bigagli, Galatea Ranzi, Michael Vartan, Lino Capolicchio Włochy/Francja/Niemcy 1993 20:00 Zakładniczka - thriller reż. Christian Goerlitz, wyk. Suzanne von Borsody, Jurgen Vogel, Sylvester Groth, Oliver Stokowski Niemcy 2003 21:40 Uczta Babette - komediodramat reż. Gabriel Axel, wyk. Stephane Audran, Brigitte Federspiel, Bodil Kjer, Bibi Anderson Dania 1987 23:35 Tajemnica Klika: Dzień podległości - film erotyczny reż. Hamilton Lewinston, wyk. Robert Donovan, John Lazar, Harvey Shain, Taylor St. Claire Wielka Brytania 1997 01:10 Jakie piękne czarownice - film erotyczny reż. Edouard Martin, wyk. Jade, Julie Bercot, Ingrid, Mike Francja 1999 02:40 Zakładniczka - thriller reż. Christian Goerlitz, wyk. Suzanne von Borsody, Jurgen Vogel, Sylvester Groth, Oliver Stokowski Niemcy 2003 Zone Romantica 06:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 73 Kolumbia 2004 07:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 197 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 08:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 112 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 4 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Nastolatki - serial odc. 22 reż. Errol Falcon, USA 2003 11:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 81 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 12:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 197 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 13:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 112 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 14:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 4 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Nastolatki - serial odc. 22 reż. Errol Falcon, USA 2003 16:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 112 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 17:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 81 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 18:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 4 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Nastolatki - serial odc. 22 reż. Errol Falcon, USA 2003 20:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 73 Kolumbia 2004 21:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 112 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 22:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 4 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 23:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 197 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 00:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 14 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 01:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 4 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 01:55 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 81 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 02:40 Perła - telenowela odc. 197 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 72 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 73 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 81 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku